emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6734 (9th December 2013)
Plot Moira tells Charity to keep away from Cain, as she knows she threw herself at him. The ladies spar in the garage, but both are oblivious of Dan, who is in agony having trapped his hand in a car engine. Later, Cain tells Charity that her car has been stolen. Cain arrives home at the farm to a frosty reception from Moira, who wonders where he has been. He tells Moira that he feels second best to John, and to give them some space, as he is off to Italy to do a job. Meanwhile, Megan and Declan prepare for a Vegas night to woo investors. Nicola knocks back the cocktails before standing in as the roulette dealer. Declan is furious to see Katie arrive. Nicola gets so drunk that she falls about making a mess of the game. Declan takes the biggest gamble of his life, betting his entire property portfolio in exchange for Gil's investment in the hotel. As the roulette wheel turns, everyone waits in horror. Suddenly, an aghast Megan rushes in - she can't believe Declan is so reckless as to gamble everything. Megan steps in to halt the bet, believing she is doing the right thing, but is she? Later, once the guests have gone, Katie and Robbie are shocked as a furious Declan unleashes his anger on his sister. Elsewhere, when Ali wants to write to the Bishop to complain about Harriet's methods, Harriet accuses Ashley of underhand tactics. Harriet explains to Ali what ramifications her letter could have on her family and yet again Ashley feels outmanoeuvred by her. Also, Dan comes off worse when Betty practices her self-defence moves, Val is touched to get a card from Amy but is disheartened there's no return address, while Adam thinks he is in with Katie until Victoria ruins it for him. Cast Regular cast *Charity Sharma - Emma Atkins *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Alicia Harding - Natalie Anderson *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Robbie Lawson - Jamie Shelton *Katie Addyman - Sammy Winward *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton Guest cast *Gil Keane - David Easter *Raj - Wayne Perrey *Jake - Benjamin Wilkin Locations *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Forecourt *Home Farm - Living room, dining room, kitchen, hallway and office *The Woolpack - Public bar *Café Main Street - Interior *The Grange B&B - Guest lounge and front garden *Mulberry Cottage - Living room and kitchen *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *Main Street Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,440,000 viewers (13th place). Category:2013 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:TV4 transmissions